


Desert Rose

by DiAnima



Series: Gifts & Requests [3]
Category: Runescape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Gift Work, Monologue, Oneshot, a fairly angsty monologue, other people's World Guardians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiAnima/pseuds/DiAnima
Summary: She never asked to be a hero.





	Desert Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Domimagetrix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domimagetrix/gifts).



> A gift for Domimagetrix.

Nothing gentle flowers in the desert. All that survives bear thorns.

 

I never asked to be a hero. I never wanted this - the reputation, the power, the _expectation_. I never wanted any of it. I have it, though, I have it and it scorches as bad as a midday sun.

 

I’ve met others who bear similar weights. Some take the burden lightly, wearing their notoriety as the gaudiest of capes, those who strut proudly in the light their deeds cast around them. It rests more heavily on others – the _serious_ heroes, who you’ll never find drinking to their victories; these ones think so highly of themselves that they think it somehow _matters_ if they are not there when they are needed. They’re the serious heroes, the _real_ ones. They’re the ones the villagers expect to see off the goblin hordes. These ones never miss a morning on the training range. They _never_ let their enemies get close to them.

 

Those types have their heads so far up their own asses, they don’t know what fun they’re missing.

 

I am not that sort of hero.

 

I’m not any sort of hero, really.

 

I do what I have done not for glory, not for _good_ , not for any altruistic means or end, but instead because I had no choice. I do it to keep my head above the water. I do it to keep my freedom, the freedom I need the same as I need air. I do it to make my way in an unkind world. I do it to survive.

 

Nothing gentle flowers in the desert.

 

I have survived.

 

And I bear thorns.


End file.
